After surgical instruments are used in surgery, the instruments are placed in a soaking or disinfecting solution within a container to loosen the blood and tissue left on the instruments after surgery. After surgery is complete, the container containing the instruments is transported to the decontamination and cleaning area of the hospital. Existing medical instruments soaking and transfer containers are usually left open; accordingly, the contaminated cleaning solution cannot be readily contained. Of course, regulations now require special care be given to medical waste products. Since a wide variety of cleaning solutions must be used, special materials, generally polypropylene, must be used in medical containers.